House Tully (Broken King)
House Tully of Riverrun is one of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. The Tully rule over the Riverlands from the Tully seat of Riverrun. Their sigil is a silver trout leaping on a blue and red striped field, and their words are "Family, Duty, Honor." Members of the family tend to have auburn hair, high cheekbones, and bright blue eyes House Tully is an old noble house of First Men origin, dating back to the Age of Heroes. Ser Edmure Tully and his sons were allies of Tristifer IV Mudd, the King of the Rivers and the Hills, but the Tullys knelt to the Andal conqueror Armistead Vance after Tristifer's death. Edmure's son Axel Tully received land at the junction of the Red Fork and the Tumblestone, where he constructed Riverrun. Lord Kermit 'Ironfish' Tully The realm was still burning from the Dance of Dragons when Kermit Tully was called at King's Landing to act as one of the regents for Aegon III, called the Broken King. With a quick mind and a silver tongue, Kermit found his spot next to Lord Corlys 'Sea Snake' Velaryon, who took Kermit as one of his own. After his wife died, Lady Vance, Kermit returned to Riverrun for a short period to attend her funerals. During the leave, he took a detour to take a look at a village where an uncommon disease was spreading. After his maesters took a look, it proved to be Bloody Flux and recommended Kermit to leave the premises immediately. One of the peasants told him that there was a woman giving birth in one of the huts. Stubborn as he was, Kermit ignored the maesters and rushed to the place. A baby-boy was born under his eyes and the mother decided that he was to be named Kermit. During that day, Kermit contracted the Bloody Flux himself and as he returned to King's Landing he proved to be sicker and sicker. Some even dared to say that his days were almost over, but despite all that, Kermit took the decision to marry again. At the court in King's Landing, he got very close to the daughter of the man that he killed during the war. A Baratheon. Whilst his marriage was at it's peak in King's Landing, Lord Cregan Stark resigned from his council position, gave up on the badge as Hand of King and fled back to the North. Without a Lord Treasurer and Lord Hand, old Lord Corlys and sick Lord Kermit had to decide upon appointing a new Treasurer and Hand. Lord Corlys proposed Lord Celtigar as Lord Treasurer and Kermit himself as new Hand and as Kermit praised the wise man, agreed to take the task even if he was sick and tired by the disease. Hand of the King A couple years after he took the badge of Hand, his mentor and guardian, Lord Corlys passed away struck down by the Grey Plague. In Corly's stead, his heir, Lord Alyn 'Oakenfist' cam to King's Landing to act as Chief General and a friendship grew between the two Lords. One day, Lord Greyjoy came before the Council and the King with a woman from Myr, claiming that she tried to murder him. All though, at first, Kermit refused to take part of the Ironborn banter, the King ordered him to take care of the matter. Not long after the 'trial' started, the King ordered the Ironborn to leave the Throne Room before he would have their heads. Lord Greyjoy bowed slowly and afterwards cut the Myrishean woman's head before the King. Outraged by the act of cruelty, Lord Kermit ordered the Lord to be imprisoned in an instance, under the act of murder and disobedience before the King. The verdict was that lord Greyjoy would spend the rest of his years serving the Wall, but because he attempted to escape the prison, King Aegon ordered him to be executed. Kermit Tully wasn't even 30 of age and he had already executed two Lord Paramounts. Soon enough, he executed his third, as lord Baratheon, his wife's uncle, murdered his wife. Lord Hand summoned him to King's Landing to be judged before the council. A very short trial declared lord Baratheon guilty of murder of close kin and was sentenced to execution. Kermit swung the sword himself, declining lord Baratheon's call for a trial for combat. "Where is the pride of the man into killing a defenseless woman? Where is the courage of the man into swinging at a woman? You ask to defend your life, but did your wife defend hers?" - ''Kermit's last before striking lord Baratheon down. '''The Petty Rebellion' With another lord Baratheon struck down by a Tully, lord's of the Reach, Vale and the new lord of Stormlands, declared that the King is not fit to rule and claimed his abdication, calling upon the banners and heading towards King's Landing. With massive armies gathering in the South, it was clear for Kermit that if the Valemen would unite with the Reachmen the rebellion would have the upper hand. All though at first he started marching south to unite with the other Loyalits, he turned arround God's Eye and headed for Wickeden. As soon as the troops hit Harroway's Town, the Valemen caught an expeditionary army of the Riverlands with their guard down, outnumbering them 1-to-5. One week they fought on the banks of the Trident and the Rivermen stood their ground, not giving them an inch. On the first day of the 2nd week of fights, the main army of the Rivermen came from behind, from Wickeden and caught the Valemen into a deadly trap, destroying the armies. News came from South that the other rebel armies got obliterated in Attdale. Lord Hand Kermit disbanded his banners and rushed to King's Landing where he proclaimed that the King shall be no longer called the Broken. "Dare any man, in my presence or not, call king Aegon the Broken again and he shall be judged for treason! Our King is Unbroken and stands tall above all!"